


Kinktober - 2018

by YAOI_FOREVAH



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Begging, Belts, Breathplay, Crossdressing, Day 12 is the only 2nu prompt, Deepthroating, F/M, Gags, M/M, Master/Pet, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Vibrators, ass worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAOI_FOREVAH/pseuds/YAOI_FOREVAH
Summary: My friends have proofread my works multiple times, and now I want to die. I hope you guys like it.Tags will be updated as needed with each day





	1. Day 1 - Deepthroat

2D gasped for air, eyes wrenching open and drool dripping down his chin before Murdoc forced his cock back into his mouth, and he pinched 2D's nose shut.

Tears were streaming down 2D's cheeks as he kept gagging on the cock, and it didn't help that he felt like he was going to puke at any moment because of how badly his body wanted to refuse the intrusion. He couldn't breathe either, and he’d barely caught a breath in the miniscule break he was given. 2D's ears were popped, his throat was sore, and he felt like he was going to pass out.

But maybe that was Murdoc’s intention.

It certainly wasn't new; Murdoc knew how this game worked. He could get 2D to black out as many times as he wanted - they’d done it several times before - but that didn't seem to be the case this time. He was waiting just until 2D's jaw went slack and his eyes began to droop, just when his vision began to blur out. And 2D loved it.

So now, mind hazy and throat being used raw, 2D weakly gripped the sheets beneath him and listened to Murdoc's grunts and small noises as he kept choking on the cock that continuously hit the back of his throat. 2D saw the black spots in his vision again, and very distantly, he realized that Murdoc had came. Thick, white ropes were being released inside of his throat, and he nearly choked on it, and he still couldn't breathe, so he took it, up until he went completely limp, and everything around him was dark.


	2. Day 2 - Ass Worship

All the contract said was no prostitutes, right? That meant sex was okay. Even then, this wasn't even sex! Rather… a personal, close up admiration.

 

Ace groaned as he felt 2D spreading his cheeks apart, leaning down to kiss over his hole. Nobody had ever treated him this way, and it wasn't even his ads specifically; every person he had ever hooked up with before only focused on themselves and wanted quick, forgettable sessions. This was so much more different; slow, peaceful,  _ rememberable.  _ 2D was different.

 

He was so much more different.

 

“You're so beautiful, Ace,” 2D murmured. Ace couldn't see his face, but he was sure 2D was smiling; he could almost feel it as 2D's mouth lingered over his hole.

 

“Th-thank you,” Ace responded. That's all he could think to say in the moment. He felt embarrassed, loved,  _ confused  _ by all the adoration he was receiving.

 

“Shh, it's fine, luv,” 2D said, “just let me take care of you.”

 

Ace gasped and moaned as 2D began to run his tongue over the area. 2D ran his hands over Ace's thighs slowly, tenderly as he kissed over the puckered hole. Ace almost couldn't take how sweet 2D was being; the feeling was almost unrecognizable,  _ foreign  _ to him. It made Ace feel  _ loved.  _

 

He fought back a moan and whispered, “I love you, Stuart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You want more dirty shit? Check out my Tumblr, I'm really gross and need to talk to others about gross shit.
> 
> https://absolute-gay-trash.tumblr.com/


	3. Day 3 - No Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For everyday I don't do a prompt, my girlfriend writes an apology for me

Dear General Audience, I regret to inform you that I, yet again, have failed you. It is feyish of me to tell the truth. It was an appalling experience. I again, did not meet the responibility to write something that was due on this very day. I went to the doctor yesterday. I am diagnosed with 'laziness' and 'edge lord level 17' I sadly do not give any "Fucks". So thats why I couldn't write the shit. Love, Edge Lord 69.

 

(My girlfriend is insane and wants to embarrass me, whoops)


	4. Day 4 - Spanking

Murdoc bit down on his inverted cross, which had been shoved in his mouth, and groaned as another slap echoed throughout the room. His ass stung  _ badly.  _ It was already glowing red and radiating with heat as small welts rose from his skin.

 

“Are you going to apologize?” 2D asked, taking the leather belt he was using into both hands. Murdoc let go of the cross, and it dangled from his neck once more. 

 

“As if,” he scoffed. He rolled his eyes and managed to blink back tears. 2D frowned and pulled Murdoc's head back by his hair, earning a cry.

 

2D's grip was strong, and if Murdoc were to try and pull back, it would only worsen the sting on his scalp. His hands were also tied behind his back, which made them useless in struggling.

 

“I know you like to act tough and shit,” 2D growled, “and like you're in control, but you're  _ not.”  _ He pushed Murdoc’s face back into the rug beneath him, and he pushed his foot between the man's shoulder blades, keeping him pinned down. “Apology or no apology, I'm going to make you  _ scream  _ tonight.”

2D let the belt go from one hand, waving it through the air for a moment before striking down.


	5. Day 9 - Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tranz 2D

2D frowned at Murdoc, looking up at him with a sense of hatred. 2D was tied up in ropes - wrapping around his body intricately - arms pinned underneath him as Murdoc rode his cock.

 

“Fuck you!” 2D spat with venom.

 

“Already are,” he replied with a smirk. 2D growled and kept his gaze away.

 

2D didn't like the restriction he had while tied up; it made him feel weak and powerless, something he wasn't ready to experience again. Not when he had so much freedom when  _ Murdoc  _ was  _ gone.  _  He hated the feeling of being controlled and restrained again. It made him feel  _ sick  _ and  _ useless _ . 2D's harsh gaze softened as he let the submissive side of him settle in again, almost immediately forfeiting and rebellion he had inside of him.

 

Because Murdoc was back, and it was always about  _ him _ , not 2D.

 

Murdoc groaned with heavy breaths as he came across 2D's stomach, and 2D watched it all happen with the same worrisome, broken eyes he wore only a few months prior. When Murdoc was still there. Murdoc gave a quiet chuckle as he situated himself off of 2D, who still hadn't cane and was still achingly hard. He pulled at the ropes across 2D's chest, which raised him up from the bed.

 

“I hope you remembered your place, faceache.”

 

2D opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it, keeping his gaze down like an ashamed child.


	6. Day 11 - Crossdressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day I wrote this, I had previously done a class on Feminist theory, please don't hate me for this :')

2D carefully pulled out the cherry pie from the oven in the kitchen, trembling as he did so. He hated this idea; the 50's were filled with sexism and misogyny, and did vibrators even exist back then? Well, whatever. 2D wanted to adjust his panties underneath the long skirt Murdoc had bought him, along with a pastel blue blouse, but he knew he'd be punished for not playing by his rules. He sat the pie down on top of an eye on the stove and took off his oven mitts.

 

“The pie's ready!” 2D called with a slight tremor in his voice.

 

Only a couple of short moments later, Murdoc walked into the kitchen and gave 2D a smile. He took a cigarette he been smoking out of his mouth and blew the smoke into 2D’s face, making his nose scrunch up and cover his mouth, beginning to cough. Murdoc didn't pay it any mind to it and pressed his body against the other man's.

 

“Good job honey,” he said with a smirk. “It looks great…” One of his hands trailed down to the front of 2D's skirt and rubbed over the bullet vibrator that was in his panties, making him moan and buck his hips forward as it ran over his sensitive slit.

 

“This is the dumbest thing ever,” 2D hissed. Murdoc put out his cigarette against the marble countertop and tossed it to the side, and 2D watched it fall to the ground.

 

“Don't talk like that,” Murdoc tsked, holding onto 2D's jaw with another hand, “I know my poor wifey slaved over it while I was at work  _ all day _ .”

 

Ah, there it was. 2D opened his mouth to say something about Murdoc's sexist comment - he wasn't even talking about the pie! - but Murdoc pushed 2D up against the counter away from the stove and raised up his flowery skirt, exposing the lacy white panties he was wearing.

 

“Let's see what else you've been keeping ready for me, hm?”

 

So much for Murdoc being a feminist.

 

“I'm actually going to hit you when we're done with this,  _ dear.” _


	7. Day 12 - Pet Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only 2nu prompt, and Noodle is legal here

2D attempted to let out a purr as Noodle scratched under his chin. His knees ached from the hardwood floor underneath him, and the plug of his tail felt too big inside him. Noodle scratched one of 2D's faux ears affectionately, and she leaned back into her chair. 

 

“Isn't this relaxing?” she asks. “Spending time with one of my favorite kittens…” Noodle gave a tug at the leash in her hand, drawing 2D closer to her and making the golden bell on his collar jingle.

 

2D looked up at her with wide, innocent white eyes, and she smiled down at him. 2D took his hand - which had been curled up into a paw - and nudged at the short, revealing skirt she was wearing, and she spread her legs ever so slightly.

 

“Is this what you want?” she teased, just barely pulling up her skirt up with a hand. 2D nodded and his bell jingled, let out a soft  _ meow _ . At this, Noodle raised up her skirt, which exposed a slightly damp spot in her panties. “Come and get it, kitty kitty,” she cooed.

 

2D couldn't help but to smile and he shuffled close, looking into her eyes before licking at the damp spot.


	8. Day 13 - Gags

2D let out a harsh breath of air, and strings of drool flew past the round gag in his mouth, dribbling down his chin. Ace kept his hand on 2D’s cock and looked up at him with a devilish smirk.

 

“Maybe if you were able to listen to me,” Ace drones on, “You wouldn't be in this situation, would you?” 2D attempted to respond, weakly shaking his head. Ace chuckled. “You look so helpless like this, Stu…”

 

2D truly did look pitiful; he should've came such a long time ago, but Ace wanted to see him suffer, keep him quiet. The gag in his mouth made his jaw ache, and 2D thought he was going to break the plastic because of how hard he was biting down on it.

 

“Should you get to cum?” Ace asked him. 2D's cock twitched at the mere thought in Ace's hand, and he quickly nodded, trying to whine past the ball gag. Ace looked up at him with pink-tinted eyes and smirked. “I want to hear you beg.”

 

2D's stomach nearly dropped, and he pathetically started to muffle out pleads through the gag.


End file.
